


Blessing

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Laying It on the Line"





	Blessing

Life was about letdowns; you were better off if you expected the worst.  
  
Still, she couldn’t resist even after her mental debate.  
  
Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Claudia lifted her shirt; the small poof of her abdomen caused her to further debate. The baby would not be real unless she expected it, wanted it, and maybe she could contain herself if it remained a lump of skin.  
  
Her ignorance was robbed from her when the warmth of his bare chest pressed against her; Jason’s hands slid around her waist and made contact with the space – making it sacred.


End file.
